darkbloodonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes
__TOC__ Introduction : Player stats and Attributes are what define character strength in the world of Dark Blood, these can be altered in many way by items, potions, card decks, and special cosumables aquired form the main plot. Player attributes can be separated into few basic categories : Stats : HP, MP, AP, Strength, Intelligence, Stamina, Mentality Combat / Defence : Attack, Magical Attack, Defence, Magical Defence, Special : Critical Chance, Critical Power, Break chance, Break Offset, Debuff Succes chance, Debuff Defense chance, MP Consumption rate, Active Skill cooldown speed, Buff skill cooldown speed, Attack speed, Movement speed. Elements : Blaze Attack, Cold Attack, Chaos Attack, Blaze defence, Cold Defence, Chaos Defence. Details : Stats : : HP : HP is the numerical amount of characters health, the more HP character has, the more damage it can endure, if HP falls under zero, character dies, and is unable to move. If the finishing attack was greatly stronger than current HP at the moment of receiving Damage, character will be dismembered to pieces - aka. Overkilled. :::: MAX HP can be boosted by :''' :::: Items : Helmet, Necklace, Shoulers, Armor Top, Cape, Leggins, Gloves, Shoes, Rings, Weapons, Shields/Books. :::: Magic Stones : Armor Top, Cape, Shoes, Shields/Books. :::: Gems : Shoulder, Armor top. :::: Superior Avatar : Cape : '''MP : MP is the numerical ammount of characters Mana, the more mana character has the more spelss it can cast. Everytime a spell is cast, the max MP is decreased accordingly. Ammount of mana consumed can be lowered by MP consumption rate Attribute. When current mana is lower than desired spell mana cost, character wil be unable to cast the spell, and it will inform the player about it's unability. ::: MAX MP can be boosted by : :::: Items : Helmet, Earings, Necklace, Shoulder, Armor Top, Cape, Armor Leggins, Gloves, Shoes, Rings, Weapon, Shields/Books. :::: Magic Stones : Helmet, Necklace, Armor Top, Gloves :::: Gems : Helmet, Armor Leggins :::: Superior Avatar : Cape : AP : AP is a stat used to learn new skills, the more AP you posses the more skills you can learn, whenever skill is learnt the Max AP is redced by the AP cost of the skill. The only way to redestribute AP is to use skill initialization items, which are expensive to buy, so think our decisions through. An item to reset all skills will be given to player after his first job change. : - Following stats can be increased and redestributed by the player, as a reward for completing main plot quests. : Strenght ': Is a statistic influencing characters physical attack, the Attack attribute will be increased along with charcter growing in Strenght. :::: '''Strenght can be boosted by : ' :::: Items : Helmet, Earings, Necklace, Shoulder, Armor Top, Cape, Armor Leggins, Gloves, Rings, Weapon, Shields/Books. :::: Magic Stones : Armor Top, Gloves. :::: Gems : Shoulder, Gloves. :::: Superior Avatar : Shoulder. : 'Inteligence ': Is a statistic influencing characters magical attack, the Magical Attack attribute will be increased along with charcter becoming more intelligent. :::: 'Inteligence can be boosted by : ' :::: Items : Helmet, Earings, Necklace, Gloves, Rings, Weapon, Shields/Books. :::: Magic Stones : Helmet, Necklace, Rings, Weapon. :::: Gems : Helmet, Armor Leggins. :::: Superior Avatar : Shoulder. : 'Stamina ': Is a statistic influencing characters defense and HP, both these stats will be increased along with charcter having more Stamina. ::: 'Stamina can be boosted by : ' ::: Items : Earings, Necklace, Armor Top, Cape, Armor Leggins, Gloves, Weapon, Shields/Books. ::: Magic Stones : Armortop, Gloves, Ring. ::: Gems : Armor Top, Legins. ::: Superior Avatar : Shoulder. : 'Mentality ': Is a statistic influencing characters Magical Defence and MP, both will be increased along with charcter having more mentality. ::: 'Strenght can be boosted by : ' ::: Items : Helmet, Earings, Necklace, Shoulder, Armor Top, Cape, Armor Leggins, Gloves, Rings, Weapon, Shields/Books. ::: Magic Stones : Armor Top, Gloves. ::: Gems : Shoulder, Gloves. ::: Superior Avatar : Shoulder. Attack / Defence : 'Attack ': Simple Attribute used to determine how much damage will be dealt to target using normal attac, and physical skills. Most skills use amplified ammount of this statistic + fixed ammount to determine final damage. This statistic is mainly dependant on the weapon, but can also be greatly enchanced by Strength, magic stones, buffs, potions and item properties. : '''Magical Attack : '''Simple Attribute used to determine how much damage will be dealt to target using magic bsed skills. Most skills use amplified ammount of this statistic + fixed ammount to determine final damage. Keep in mind that some skills may be magic, but use the normal Attack to determine damage, make sure that your skills use Magical Attack. This statistic is mainly dependant on the weapon, but can also be greatly enchanced by Strength, magic stones, buffs, potions and item properties. : '''Defence : '''Simple Attribute used to determine how much damage will your character receive. The more defence the charactrer has, the less damage will it receive from normal attacks, and strenth based skills. This statistic is mainly dependant on characters armour. : '''Magical Defence : '''Simple Attribute used to determine how much damage will your character receive. The more defence the charactrer has, the less damage will it receive from magical attacks, and inteligence based skills. This statistic is mainly dependant on characters armour. Special Attributes - Following Atributes can be changed by a fixed percentge value, or partialy increased by items giving x attribute points. 98 points equal 1% to the attribute. For example if an item provides you with 98 points of Critical chance, Critical cahnce will be increased by 1%. : '''Critical Chance : '''Is a special Attribute used in order to determine how likely the character is to deal Critical damage. The base value of this attribute is 3%. This is one of the most important attributes later in game. : '''Critical Power : '''Critical power determines how much damage does the Critical attack deal. The base value is 100%, which means there is no damage increase in case of Critical attack. However equiping any weapon, will increase the Critical power to 150% and thus giving player additional 50% damage in case of critical attack. This also is one of the most important attribute in the late game. : '''Break chance : '''Break chance is what I would explain as Passive block chance. Everytime character is receiving damage, there is a chance, equal the break chance attribute, that break will occur, reducind the received damage by 99%. In case of a break, received damage, no matter how big, does not interrupt defenders movement or attack. It's a good trait for tank characters, and low armour / HP builds. : '''Break Offset : '''This stat is an opposite of break chance, the Break chance of the opponent will be reduced by the ammount of Attackers brek offset. That means if the defenders has 10% Break chance, and the attacker has 8% Break offset, the chance of break occurnce is only 2%. : '''Debuff Succes chance : '''Is an attribute defining your chance to successfuly cast a negative effect on the attacked character. The starting value of this stat is 100%, which means that Debuff should always be applied, but the higher the defender Debuff defence attibute, the less likely you are to success. A Debuff Success Chance - B Debuff Defence Chanse = Final Debuffing chance. : It is suspected that this stat also increases chances to apply Elementar Debuff on the enemy with any attack. : '''Debuff Defense chance : '''Is a percentage chance of resisting a debuff when attacked by trap/attack/debuff spell. Whenever a negative effect is nullified the "Resist" text will popup. : '''MP Consumption rate : '''Is a percentage number of spell mana cost reduction. Each 1% in this Attribute decreases mana required to cast a spell by 1%. : '''Active Skill cooldown speed : '''Decreases the cooldown of the Offensive spells. : '''Buff skill cooldown speed : '''Dereases the cooldown of Buffs, Auras and other casts found under the second tab on your skill tree. : '''Attack speed : Determines how quickly attacks are commenced, how fast they fly through the air, how much time is needed to charge them, and reduces cool down between basic weapon attacks. Base value = 9 : Movement speed : '''Increases speed of character movement. Base value = 9 Elemental Attributes : Elemental Attributes are boofed by every l30+ item in the game. Each Armour part increases One or Two Elementar Defence Attributes, Eah Weapon and Accesory inreases One or two Elemental Attacks. The Elemental Effects can be changed by the use of Collorful Arche. The Elemental Attack is also influenced by The Characters Element. : '''Elemental attack : '''The elemental attack is added up to characters attack stat in order to determine final damage dealt to the monsters. Ammount of damage added will be reduced by the ammount of Defenders Elemental Defence of this exact Element. There are three elements that are used in this calculation : Cold, Blaze, Chaos. : '''Cold Defence : Reduces the additional damage from Cold that you receive. The damage can't go below 0. : '''Blaze Defence : '''Reduces the additional damage from Blaze that you receive. The damage can't go below 0. : '''Chaos Defence : '''Reduces the additional damage from Chaos that you receive. The damage can't go below 0. : Sources : :#The list of items providing boof to certain attribut was taken from : The Chicken's TastyDB site. :